


A Breach in Uniform Protocol

by Kuroshi44



Series: Mistakes [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Mild Kink, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Other, Reaper Elizabeth Midford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshi44/pseuds/Kuroshi44
Summary: The only two women in Collections break uniform protocol, and William ends up with a problem because of it. Some rules were made that have everything to do with the smooth running of the office, even if not in ways that the those in the office would expect.Set in Mistakes universe





	A Breach in Uniform Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be Lizzy annoying William, then Grell got involved. It is now some rather kinky Grelliam. Set just a few weeks after Lizzy became an official reaper.

William felt his eyebrow twitch above his glasses. Elisabeth, who was standing in front of him, tilted her head to the side just slightly.

‘Ms Midford, what are you wearing?’ he asked. The girl had changed back to her maiden name once she passed the assessment. She had said something about not deserving to be called “Phantomhive”, Grell seemed to understand so he let it go.

But he was not letting this go, not a chance.

Elizabeth was looking at him with a slightly confused expression. “It’s my uniform, Mr Spears,’ she said it so politely.

‘It’s pink.’ And indeed it was, the uniform was a perfect example of a female collections officer’s uniform, just entirely the wrong colour. Blouse, skirt, jacket, stockings and even shoes were all in varying shades of pink.

Elizabeth made a huge show of looking down.

‘Well so it is, I didn’t notice. Grell must have put some of her cloths in my wash again.’ The girl said it so innocently.

‘Ms Midford, that uniform goes against all Protocols; it’s entirely too distracting to be worn in the office.’ Ronald hadn’t escaped his notice from where the boy was drooling in the corner.

‘It’s a good thing she is leaving to go on collections soon then, once she does it won’t matter,’ said an entirely different voice. Grell had arrived, and she was also breaking protocol.

Grell was wearing the woman’s uniform like Elizabeth, also like Elizabeth she had taken liberty with the colour, now wearing cloths composed entirely of different shades of red.

William stared.

The skirt looked so short when compared to her long legs; the stockings hiding what he knew would otherwise be smooth exposed skin. The blouse fit snuggly over the corset she would be wearing to accentuate those curves; the jacket had been tailored beautifully to be worn the way all the women wore their Jackets. The colour matched her hair perfectly, hair that was free to tall down her back and curl around her waist.

Now William had a problem, a problem that had everything and nothing to do with what Grell was wearing, a problem that he had to try and hide so he could deal with it later.

‘It seems I’ve found the root of the problem. Sutcliff, come see me in my office so we can discuss your need to corrupt the newbies.’ He hoped he was imagining the smirk Elizabeth was sending him as he walked away.

A few minutes later Grell turned up at his office, still wearing the modified uniform.

‘It was Lizzy’s Idea you know, she thought it would be cute if we matched.’ Grell said as soon as she opened the door. William made a mental note to send the girl a thank you card later.

‘I don’t care, Grell, you know why you can’t wear the women’s uniform. Now you have to be punished.’ He said it in the cold voice he knew sent shivers down his girlfriend’s spine.

The other reapers knew that Grell got into trouble whenever she wore the Women’s uniform. If any of them knew the reason why she was banned from doing so (William ending up with a certain problem) or his exact form of punishment they may have been quite surprised.

William had learnt a while ago that Grell loved whips, no matter who was using them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea, Grell kind of took over. I blame her entirely, and Lizzy, Lizzy is also rather bad in my opinion. This Extra is their fault, not mine.


End file.
